whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcery (WOD)
Sorcery, known to mages as linear magic or more dismissively as hedge magic or hedge wizardry, is the form of magic used by mortal non-mages in the World of Darkness. Overview Unlike true magic, one does not need to be Awakened (or Enlightened) to use sorcery. Thus, any mortal with sufficient traits can become a sorcerer and use the linear paths of hedge magic. As a result, sorcery is the most common form of magic among humans in the World of Darkness. During the Dark Medieval, a similar linear technique separate from the Pillars of High Magic known as Incantations existed. In contrast to psychic abilities, sorcery is not an innate ability and has to be learned. As such, it is always a deliberate choice, instead of an accident. Individuals that have taken up the study of sorcery describe themselves driven by something they refer to as the Yearning. This yearning manifests as a hunger for occult secrets and hidden knowledge that every sorcerer shares. Among Supernaturals Vampire: The Masquerade Path-based linear magic has much in common with blood magic. As such, Clans that have traditions of blood magic often search among sorcerers for possible recruits for the Embrace or as servants. This is one of the reasons sorcerers have learned to keep their cover. Werewolf: The Apocalypse While the Garou themselves rarely concern themselves with sorcery, many of their Kinfolk do in order to support their relatives in their protection of Gaia. Some Garou think that this gives them an unnecessary degree of power and endangers them, others encourage it, seeing that everyone who knows of the Wyrm should have the tools to fight it. The Bastet tribes of the Qualmi, Bubasti, and Ceilican also study sorcery and often practice it themselves. Some Kitsune are also able to learn the Paths of Sorcery. The Wyrm and its banes teach the willing their own sorcererous arts. The Enlightened Society of the Weeping Moon was a well-known group of wyrmish sorcerers during the Victorian Age. In general, most Garou tend to view sorcerers as being no different than Awakened. Mage: The Ascension As mages understand it, linear magic resides within the bounds of the Consensus (barely), and as such, it does not cause Paradox, unlike the dynamic magic of mages. Despite their magical talents, sorcerers are still sleepers, but their connection with the magical world makes them ideal consors and acolytes to Awakened mages. Within the various crafts and traditions, the separation between a sorcerer and a mage is not always clear. Some crafts, like the Bata'a, have no separation whatsoever. Others, like the Order of Hermes, incorporate them into their structure at the lower rungs, hoping to train them to eventually awaken. Since the Reckoning, Sorcerers have become much more prominent among the Traditions, since several Masters and other high-ranking mages were lost on the other side of the Gauntlet. The same can be seen within the rise of the Extraordinary Citizen among the Technocratic Union. Wraith: The Oblivion Wraiths are often the target of sorcerers that try to force or coerce them to serve their interests. Several of these also qualify as mediums. Mummy: The Resurrection The Cult of Isis is a sorcerous organisation that is primary aligned with Osiris and the Reborn. They are the only ones with knowledge of the Spell of Life used to create new immortals. Paths The diverse forms of sorcery can include Roma curses, high school Wiccans' spells, voodoo and folk magic. However, specific effects can be codified into various Paths, each representing a fairly narrow category of magical effect. Two sorcerers may achieve the same effect with very different methods and use very different terminology, but they are still on the same Path. Alchemy The user uses alchemical rites to perfect and combine material objects to eventually purify their own soul. People can practice it as a kind of advanced chemistry, traditional herbalism or as a mystical science. Price of Failure: The created substance either does not work or has the opposite effect. * The Alchemist can create versions of pre-existing chemicals or concoctions that are simply more effective than its mundane counterpart. * The Alchemist can create substances that allow for a minor mystical change (for example, a powder that allows to exceed their normal physical limits) * The Alchemist can create substances that mimick the effects of low-level supernatural abilities, as well as begin to imbue metals with strange powers. * The Alchemist can create substances that can enhance a person beyond human limits. Lower level substances can now easily be created via a travel kit. * The Alchemist can create substances that mimick the effects of mid-level supernatural abilities. However, these potions can have nasty side effects depending how potent the concoction is made, and require studying the supernatural subject as well as getting reagents from them. Materials such as wolf fur, vampire blood, fairy blood etc. in order to produce the potion. * The Alchemist has reached the pinnacle, becoming able to create a Philosopher’s Stone, become immortal, transmute one element into another or even grant himself supernatural abilities. Conjuration Also called telekinesis or apportation, Conjuration allows the user to move pre-prepared objects with the force of his magic. More complex actions of the controlled object demand the use of rituals. In Mage Revised, it has four aspects (Accuracy, Distance, Number and Weight). Price of failure: The objects either don’t move or the sorcerer summons something completely different at the wrong place. * The Conjurer can move one small object within the range of 10 feet for a few feet. * The Conjurer can move simple items or conjure them from another location within the range of up to 15 feet. * The Conjurer can move larger, more complex objects. In addition to conjuring it up, they may also levitate it within the air. The objects may not be heavier than 200 pounds and must be within 25 feet. * The Conjurer can move large objects like a piano, even as complex life forms with at least half the mass of a human being. Maximum range is 50 feet. * The Conjurer can move or conjure a human, provided the subject is willing or unconscious. Objects can be summoned from 60 feet. * The Conjurer can conjure and move objects the size of a truck, as well as up to three human-sized lifeforms within the range of 100 miles. Conveyance Conveyance, also called the Path of Subtle Transportation, allows the user to travel with the help of a ritually prepared vehicle. At higher levels, the user eschews the vehicle, teleporting themselves instead. In Mage Revised, it has three aspects (Number, Range and Speed). Price of failure: The spell either fails, the user ends up somewhere other than they wanted to or attracts the notion of dark entities. * The user may transport themselves across roughly 10 feet. * The user may transport themselves, along with 20 pounds, across roughly 100 feet. * The user may transport themselves and one other person across roughly a mile. * The user may transport themselves and two other passengers across roughly five miles. * The user may transport themselves and three other passengers across roughly ten miles. * The user many transport themselves and five other passengers across roughly 100 miles. Cursing Cursing, also called the Path of Fortune, is the art of applying hexes and curses to a person. For the curse to work, the user must harness their hatred and spite against the target, preferably with some parts of them at hand. These curses activate themselves when coincidence would allow them to. Supernatural beings have a chance to notice and resist the curse. While not specified in Revised, Curses are divided in their potency between Severity and Relation. This path can also provide blessings. Price of Failure: The curse either does not work or turns back on the caster. * A brief inconvenience targets one person. * A lasting injury or embarrassment targets one person and a closely related person or friend. * A serious injury or illness targets a person and two similar relations. * A lasting illness or injury targets a person as well as of their relatives or friends. * Death befalls a person as well as all of their relatives and friends. Divination By using a certain style of divination, the user can see events in the past or the future. Before a divination session can take place, the user must meditate or pray in preparation. In Revised, it is divided into the aspects Time and Accuracy. Price of Failure: The divination either fails or shows a dangerously distorted image. * See one week into the past or future with an overall sense of accuracy. * See one month into the past or future with notable accuracy. * See one year into the past or future with greater accuracy. * See ten years into the past or future with remarkable accuracy. * See the span of a lifetime into the past or future with enormous accuracy. * See as far into the past or future as possible. Even when the divination is wrong, it contains elements of truth. Dowsing Dowsing is the practice of locating lost items with magical means. For this, the user needs a magical attuned implement to use. In addition, the Dowser becomes more keen to investigation and a general sense of deduction. Some practice Dowsing as a part of Divination, older traditions see both practices as separate. Price of Failure: The user does not find the object or is lead in circles. * The Dowser can find a small item of them within a radius of fifty feet. The Dowser also gets a general sense for yes-no-question pertaining themselves. * The Dowser can find any personal item within the radius of a mile. The Dowser also gets a general sense for yes-no-question pertaining others. * The Dowser can find any personal item anywhere, while being able to locate other items and accumulations of elements (like air behind a false wall) within a mile. The Dowser also gets definite sense for simple yes-no questions pertaining themselves. * The Dowser can instantly locate personal items, as well as items belonging to someone else. The Dowser also can sense magic, hidden emotions and illnesses. * The Dowser can instantly locate any item, as well as locate specific substances like gold. Enchantment Enchantment, also called Fetishism, allows for the creation of minor magical talismans. In contrast to magickal talismans, these have only one application and can only operate under certain circumstances. Price of Failure: Either the item remains a mundane tool, breaks apart or it becomes cursed. * The Enchanter creates a minor item with limited use only and a tight area of influence. * The Enchanter creates a more powerful talisman that is noticeable as magic. * The Enchanter creates a talisman whose function is obviously magical. * The Enchanter creates a talisman that is able to defy several of the limitations of the Consensus. * The Enchanter creates talisman with almost miraculous powers. * The Enchanter creates a legendary artefact. Ephemera The Path of Ephemera allows the user to interact with the spirit worlds. Effectively becoming a conduit for the entities of the Otherworlds, those that practice this path find themselves often overtaken by the creatures living there. Price of Failure: The user suffers from the aftereffects of possession, has no control or is inhabited by Banes or Spectres. * Feel the activity of spirits behind their Gauntlets. * Learn to distinguish between the different kinds of spirit behind the Gauntlet and try to bring them into the material world. * Learn to contact a specific spirit to address it. * Learn to perceive ephemera around you and see the spirits beyond the Gauntlet. * Learn to command the spirits to do your biding. * Walk beyond the Gauntlet in astral form. Fascination The user can make a target fall in love with another person. The magic can either be casted on the user themselves or on an amulet or something similar to allow its effects to take place on others. In Mage Revised, it has three aspects (Duration, Level of Influence and Number). Price of Failure: The spell either does the opposite of what it was designed to achieve, severely harms the victim’s mind or makes them deranged. * Appear favourable to a target. * Appear general likeable. * Make people go out of their way for you. * Make people actively seek your approval. * Make people highly devoted to you. * Cause people to become your literal servants. Healing The user can heal wounds, illnesses and similar ailments. While rarely a permanent treat, Healing often at least manages to ease pain. The user needs at least a minimum of medical knowledge to apply their treats correctly. In Mage Revised, it has five aspects (Bashing Damage, Lethal Damage, Pain, Toxins and Others). In the Dark Ages, it had a counterpart called Infliction, which worked the opposite and caused harm instead. Price of Failure: The healing either does not take place or is inverted. * Soothe minor injuries and debilitations for a limited period of time. * Heal wounds and illnesses like the flu. * Mend broken bones and get an incapitated person going again. * Manage to fix compound fractures and severe trauma, speeding up the healing process and preventing infection, as well as healing chronic illnesses like asthma. * Cure near deadly wounds and heal maladies like AIDS or cancer permanently. * Bring a person back that has recently died. However, if the persons does not receive immediate medical attention, they will likely just die again. Hellfire Rumored to be the result of infernal dealings, Hellfire grants its caster massive destructive powers. While generally summoning forth fire, variants have been observed that call forth lightning, sleet, sandstorms, earthquakes or smoke. In Western societies, Hellfire is often regarded as black magic. In Mage Revised, it has three aspects (Area, Damage and Range). Similar to its thaumaturgic counterpart, the Path of Hellfire has no individual powers, further advancement only allows to call forth more destructive forces. Price of Failure: The summoned forces turn against their summoner. Herbalism Similar to Enchantment and Alchemy, herbalism deals with the assembly of powerful brews from natural elements. While not as powerful as the Path of Healing, Herbalism has the advantage of being readily available once created. Its effects are slower, but are perceived as more natural and are less likely to fail once brewed. Price of Failure: The potions either does nothing or is actually poisonous. * Cure minor aches and similar effects that would not be considered magic. * Create potions whose effects are seen as miraculous, but not outright magical in and of themselves. * Create concoctions whose effect are obviously unusual. * Create brews that manage to be miraculous while still working under the Consensus. * Create obviously magical potions, whose effect might not be instantaneous, but works slowly and subtly Mana Manipulation Mana Manipulation deals with what the user perceives as the raw stuff of magic – chi, mana, ley line energy and their like. Through practices like Feng Shui and geomancy, the user learns to harness these energies for their own purposes. * Learn to sense energy around you. * Learn to sense energies in objects and creatures. * Learn to alter or displace the flow of energy around you. * Learn to manipulate your personal energy reservoirs and replenish them with energy from the outside. * Learn to use mana directly for your spells or manipulate its Resonance. * Create a temporary nexus. Oneiromancy With the use of Oneiromancy, the user can visit other people’s dreams. With their powers, they can reshape them, banish nightmares or address subconscious turmoils. In Mage Revised, it has one aspect (Distance). Price of Failure: The user becomes lost in dreams or is banished into a nightmare realm resembling a Harrowing. * Touch the dream of another. * Learn to temporarily become a part of another’s dream. * Learn to observe another’s dream without becoming a part of it, while still being able to manipulate it. * Learn to take control of another’s dream. * Learn to merge several dreams into one. * Make a creature from a dream real for a limited period of time. Saturnal - Manes Manes was a practice of the Horned Moons of the Enlightened Society of the Weeping Moon. By using orgiastic rites under the moon, the practictioner calls forth spirits to tend their needs. Naturally, given the Wyrm-tainted origin of these practices, Banes are among the most frequent attracted spirits and can easily turn on their summoner. * Summon a spirit. * Command a spirit. * Summon or command a ghost instead of a spirit. * Use the influence of spirits to enhance your natural talents. * Cause angry spirits to attack a target. Shadowcasting Shadowcasting, also called the Path of Shadows, concerns itself with the control over darkness. In the western world, it thought to have some relationship to the Infernal, but no definite proof has been provided. The shadows brought forth are vulnerable to sunlight. Price of Failure: The users’ sight becomes distorted or shadow-demons emerge to hunt the user. * Manipulate light to darken and deepen shadows. * Manipulate shadows to bend soundwaves, making yourself more easily hidden. When cast on another, that persons’ mind begins to play tricks on them. * Manipulate shadows to drown out colors. When cast on another, that person’s mind falls into panic. * Manipulate shadows to cause electronical devices to fail. Others that see the shadows fall into terror. * Manipulate shadows to hide yourself completely from mortal sight. Others that see the shadows can become insane by the experience. * Manipulate shadows into a physical form or snuff out any lights within a radius of 50 feet. Shapeshifting The user can manipulate their own physical form. Shapeshifting demands intense study of both the bodies of animals as well as your own. In Mage Revised, it has two aspects (Subject and Disparity). Price of Failure: The shapeshifting goes awry or the user is stuck in his animal shape or their mind becomes animalistic. * A minor cosmetic change, like hair color. * A major cosmetic change, like height. * A replacement of a body part with that of an animal. * A replacement of several body parts with that of an animal * A full transformation into an animal. * A full transformation into a mythical animal. Spirit Chasing The user creates a bond between themselves and the spirit of a type of plant or animal. By strengthening their connection to the spirit, the Spirit Chaser gains abilities that mirror the chosen type. * Gain full nutrition from the type’s chosen food. * Match your sensory levels to that of your type. * Manage to fall into a regenerative sleep to cure your wounds. * Gain insights from other exemplars of your type (i.e learn from a tree what happened in its surroundings) * Gain some of the abilities of your chosen type. Summoning, Warding and Binding The complex path that consists of both summoning, warding against as well as the binding of creatures is among the most dangerous to practice. With summoning, the user calls the creature forth. With Warding, they defend themselves against it. With Binding, they exort obedience from it in exchange for a price and at greater levels can even command it. With dismissal, they cause the creature to leave. Each of these steps demands a different ritual to be used. While the first levels target mundane creatures, higher levels manage to compel even supernaturals. Technomancers have developed a variant called Coiling which targets mechanical devices instead of creatures and binds them instead. In Sorcerer Revised, it has five aspects (Duration, Creatures Affected, Number, Binding Intensity and Warding Strength). Price of Failure: Either nothing appears, or the creatures summoned turn against the summoner. * Simple creatures, like birds, as well as basic technological devices can be summoned and commanded. * Larger creatures, like wolves, as well as more complex technological devices like televisions can be summoned and commanded. * Humans, as well as computers, can be summoned and commanded. * Minor supernaturals, like ghouls and kinain, as well as technological devices, can be summoned and commanded. * Major supernaturals, like mages or werewolves, as well as large technological devices like airplanes, can be summoned and commanded. * Celestial entities, like angels, gods or demons can be summoned and commanded. Weather Control The user manipulates weather patterns for their own benefit. As such a manipulation of reality is very difficult, such effects are slowly to become active. In Sorcerer Revised, it has four aspects (Duration, Intensity, Speed and Scale). Price of Failure: The weather either does not change or becomes wildly erratic. * Create a small sudden disturbance in the weather patterns in a limited area. * Create a small sudden disturbance in the weather patterns in a larger area. * Cause drastic changes in the climate of an area. * Alter the climate on a limited area. * Alter the climate on a larger area. * Call on destructive forces of nature like hurricanes. Version Differences Sorcerer Revised Edition introduced several changes to the system of linear magic. Among them was a new system based on aspects, which were designed to give the spell system of sorcerers more flexibility. Each aspect had to be specified before the casting, therefor dividing up successes for a greater range of effects. In the 20th Anniversary Editions, this complex system has been abandoned for the previous, much simpler system, in which aspects are not separate from the overall number of dots in a Path. References Alchemy Conjuration Conveyance Cursing Divination Dowsing Enchantment Ephemera Fascination Healing Hellfire Mana Manipulation Oneiromancy Saturnal - Manes Shadowcasting Shapeshifting Spirit Chasing Summoning, Warding and Binding Weather Control Category:World of Darkness glossary Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary